Methods for providing information about at least one object in a surrounding area of a motor vehicle of a vehicle fleet are known from the prior art. Thus, DE 10 2013 205 392 A1 describes a method in which the information is stored in a database in the form of a surrounding area model with information of a high-resolution, highly accurate digital map. The digital map comprises a highly accurate road model describing the course of roadways and lanes, and information on the number and course of lanes, curve radii, slopes, intersections and similar characteristics. The surrounding area model comprises additional information about static objects such as information about the position and type of roadway and line markings, such as stop lines, pedestrian crossings, median strips, road edge markings and the like, the presence of edge constructions as well as their relevance and relative or absolute position, information about position and type of traffic signs, or information about the position, type and condition of light signal systems or variable traffic signs. In addition, DE10 2013 001 308 A1 discloses a method and a navigation device for providing information about a parking space. Finally, DE 10 2009 008 745 A1 discloses a method and a system for automatic traffic management.